


Taking Over Me

by XavieraP



Series: How to Tame a Crow [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: 在离开庇护村的前一晚，漫长的夜谈与一个承诺。





	Taking Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Z视角

你不知道费罗登是否也是如此，但在安提瓦，所有人都同意一段涉及法师的亲密关系必然会导致参与者在某个时刻被像根蜡烛似的点着。也许只是一个翻身，或者触碰了奇形怪状的陌生玩意，甚至就算所有人都深陷爱河，操一个法师要付出的代价还是会不可避免地落到参与者的身上去。

你当然也没有幸免，不过好的一面是冲你放火的不是Surana。坏的一面嘛……

“再提醒我一下！”Alistair高举盾牌挡住一枚火球，在灼热腥臭的狂风中用不亚于他面前巨兽的音量咆哮：“我们是怎么落到这种境地的？！”

Surana没有回答，他正在准备一个法术，Leliana大喊：“别走神！”她在远歌上搭了一支寒冰箭，瞄准巨龙的左后脚射出，这次终于有了点效果，巨龙抛弃面前的Alistair，扭动臃肿的身躯转向Leliana，不详的火星从它半闭的齿缝间坠落，却在落地之前就被陡然降低的温度掐灭。

浑浊的云团终于在巨龙上方凝聚成型，冰雹与巴掌大的雪片眨眼间就在寒风的裹挟下覆盖了这片区域。你在心里哀叹一声，决定要是能回去安提瓦，你一定要把那些传播谣言的人挨个揍一顿——蜡烛个屁！他们明明更擅长把人冻成冰雕！

巨龙在喷出火焰的瞬间被冻住，你从潜行的状态脱出冲到Leliana造成的伤口前，用淬毒的长剑与匕首撕开它又飞快地退开，因为这头该死的龙只花了两秒就挣脱了束缚它的寒冰。你重新遁入阴影，让高喊着“你们法师都是疯子！”的Alistair再次得到巨龙的全部注意力。Surana在发现心灵冲击没有效果之后改成了用寒冬之握与冰锥术交替控制这头巨型喷火蜥蜴，你在巨龙又一次被冻住时打了个冷战，手上还是毫不停歇地和Leliana的箭矢配合着彻底废掉了那条受伤的后腿。

Surana召来的暴风雪逐渐退去，但频繁的冰冻让龙的动作迟缓了不少，那对在暴风雪中被拉扯得左摇右晃的翅膀疲惫地低垂下来，你眯起眼睛把这条龙从头打量到尾，有了一个疯狂的主意。在法师的沉睡咒终于成功让受伤的巨龙陷入短暂的困乏中时，你抓住机会跳上了左侧龙翼，它并不光滑，谢天谢地。法师大声咒骂了你一句——你都不知道他那双嘴唇竟然还真能吐出这话来——接着一道温暖的光束落在你身上，治愈了那些被火焰燎出来的伤。

你开始踩着翼骨从边缘往巨龙长满棘刺的背部飞奔，Surana喝掉整瓶幽蓝色的利瑞姆药剂，一口气向巨龙投出了四个法术。你不确定是哪个起了作用，但你脚下刚刚紧绷的肌肉确实又重新放松了下去。你已经能够看见站在巨龙面前的Alistair了，Leliana遥遥举弓，一连数箭射在这头龙的脑门上，硬是穿透那层鳞甲打出了一个缺口。

“吼！！——”愤怒的巨龙昂起头颅，你隐约听见有人尖叫，但你无瑕去捕捉了。Alistair用盾牌掩护着自己冲到龙的脑袋下面，你松开匕首，双手紧握长剑对准那个缺口猛地刺下！火焰、鲜血和嘶哑的吼叫从暴怒的巨龙口中泄出，你咬牙把剑刃压得更深并扭转，直到你骑着的巨大头颅重重地砸在地上、雷鸣似的喘息声也逐渐消失不见。

你拔出剑来，又再次狠狠地刺入，巨龙没有半点反应。

“它已经死透了！”Surana喊道：“你给我下来！”

“我也快了。”你有气无力地说，拔出剑从龙身上滑了下去。他手里抓着三瓶生命药水，但那双冒火的眼睛告诉你他正在考虑用它们送你一程。

“操你！”Alistair的声音打断了法师对你的不善凝视，他正在艰难地从龙脑袋下面爬出来，“下次你要是再敢说‘我们来杀头龙吧！’然后没有经过集体投票就直接把你想杀的龙叫过来，我发誓我会把你塞到那头龙的嘴里去让你们对喷火球！”

自知理亏的始作俑者咕哝了一句抱歉，不再继续瞪你。他把生命药水分给你们三个，又给Alistair额外补了一个治疗术，你们看起来才终于不那么凄惨了。你挣扎着坐起来一点，手从Surana的袍子下面伸进去捏了捏他的脚腕。这提醒了法师他还在生你的气，“不，”他板起脸说：“想都别想。”

“哈喽？！”瘫在你附近的Alistair立刻抬起头不敢置信地看着你们，“我就在这里，活着也醒着，你们两个要在我边上干什么？！”

你说：“你都看见过了，怎么，你的童贞又长回来了？”

“Zevran Arainai你要是敢在我面前脱……”

“都闭嘴！”法师威胁性地举起了法杖，“或者我给你们降个温？”

Alistair瘫了回去，你不死心地从脚腕往上摸，迫切地想要索取点什么来安抚依旧躁动的心脏，“我帮你杀了一头龙呢……好吧，那就一个吻？”

他小心地踢了你一脚——你们为什么没有试过这个？你会非常乐意看见他踩在别的地方——并坚定地拒绝了你，“不，你浑身都是龙血。”

“它们又不是毒药。”

“它们很臭。”

“……”

Alistair：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝咳！咳咳咳……”

Leliana无奈地走过来扶起Alistair，帮他拍背顺气，“当心点儿……呃，真的很臭。”

你不死心地问：“你们法师就没有比较家务型的法术？”

“没有，”他用Alistair的那种怪腔怪调说：“如果有什么东西脏了，我们通常直接把它烧掉，不管那是一块布，一张床还是一栋房子，不然你觉得为什么法环要建在湖边？”

你痛苦地看向Leliana：“亲爱的修女，请告诉我所有的神殿里都有浴室，或者喷泉，废弃几百年都还能用的那种。”

答案当然是否定的，并且Leliana警告你说你要是敢在Andraste的圣地里脱裤子，她会把你的老二钉在墙上作为给后来者的警示。

你只好唉声叹气地躺回地上休息，你残酷的情人拉着Leliana跑去查看巨龙的尸体，显然物极必反，那么一整头龙他反倒不觉得臭了。咳完的Alistair也躺回原位，并在你诅咒那只龙的时候戳了戳你的手臂，“所以你们之间到底是怎么回事？”

“什么？”

“你知道的，就是你们……”Alistair迟疑地停住，你都能听见他脑子里的零件吱嘎作响了，最后他还是诚实地说：“我原本以为你是那种很快就会厌倦的人，如果我弄错了那我道歉。不过话说回来你们好像都不太认真，噢，所以你不是这里唯一的混蛋……”

“真高兴你意识到了这点，”你拍了拍他的肩膀，“但为什么你突然想问我们的关系？你吃醋了吗？”

“别逼我吐在你身上，”Alistair没好气地打掉你的手，“你有意识到我不得不把帐篷挪到Colt边上就为了不用听着你们制造的噪音睡着吧？我只是想知道我还得在那条总把我的东西刨坑藏起来的小畜生边上待多久而已。”

对于Colt有时是个彻头彻尾的混球这一点你再赞同不过，但你也没有好到哪里去，所以你诚恳地说：“抱歉，我会跟他谈谈的，我想他不会介意戴个口塞……”

“这种事情就没有必要说出来了！”

“为什么？如果我这么说会让你想把我烧死在圣所里的话那么请便，但你也看见过他被小玩具们装饰起来的样子有多么……”

Alistair捂住耳朵痛苦地哀嚎：“闭嘴！你答应过我永远不再提起那件事的！”

“顺便，谢谢你帮我按住他的腿。”

“我要杀了你！！”

——————————————————————————————————————

你的好心情一直持续到你们进入龙巢深处的神殿为止，但不止是你，你很确定就算是Leliana也想过要给那位守卫者正中鼻梁的一拳。

Surana一直沉默不语，你不应该，但你庆幸那个血法师的名字和幻影出现在这里，你庆幸他和你一样心烦意乱，因为你真的不知道如果他问你为什么后悔，你是否有足够的勇气去回忆Rinna并回答他的问题。

【她出卖了我们！】

【我没有！Zevran，相信我！我没有背叛你们，我爱你，我绝不会……】

【就算你没有，我也不在乎。】

【Zevran——】

“Zev？”

你猛地跳了起来，几乎把滑入手心的匕首丢向声源。Surana站在那儿，疑惑地看着惊魂未定的你。

“抱歉，”他说：“我忘了我不应该从后面接近一个刺客。”

你把匕首收回原位，摇了摇头，“和你无关，我只是在想一些事情。”你看了一眼蜡烛，它甚至都没燃烧过半，这远不是换班的时间。你想起了灰卫们的老毛病，虽然你从没和他共度过一整个夜晚，但你不止一次听到过Alistair的惨叫。Surana比他安静许多，要不是他确实和Alistair谈论过那些糟糕的梦境，你都快要怀疑他是否真的是个灰卫了。

“你做噩梦了吗？”你问。

“还没。”他回答：“你介意过来一下吗？我有点东西想给你。”

你试着忽视脑子里挥之不去的画面，走过去对他微笑：“迟来的奖励？”

“算是吧。”他说，伸手抬起了你的下巴，“嘿，我的眼睛在这儿呢。”

“是的，它们很美……”你习惯性的调情在看见他递给你的东西时仓促地中断，那是……一双皮靴，设计精巧，就外观来看可以藏下几份毒药与至少两柄特制的小型匕首，或者三柄，如果放弃一只寒霜瓶的话。最重要的是你嗅到了你以为永远不会再出现的味道，那种只存在于你的梦境和安提瓦的皮革厂里的味道。

你怀着强烈的不真实感接过这双皮靴，小心翼翼的反复确认它们就是来自安提瓦——并且和你没能买下的那双一模一样。最后你看向他，“你记得？”

“我没有你想的那么醉，”他在微笑，你无法自控地跟着翘起唇角：“本来我想等回到营地再给你，但你看起来不太好，我想它们应该能让你高兴点。呃，你为什么光拿着它们？换上试试，你们有的是机会独处，现在先让我看看它们合不合适。”

你的笑容变得更大了，“遵命。”

皮靴很完美，比你所能想象到的还要更好，但现在你所能做的也就只有在这栋小房子里走几圈，小跑和跳两下，你有点儿希望你在面对那头龙的时候有穿着它们，不是每一双靴子都有机会踩在一头龙身上的。噢，说到龙，你似乎还有一份应得的奖赏没有领到。

“你知道，我现在没那么累了，”你回到他面前，发出委婉的邀请：“而且那道火焰墙也烧掉了龙血，所以，你觉得让Alistair做个春意盎然的噩梦这个主意怎么样？”

他看着你的眼神在说“你真是无可救药”，你轮流吻了那双眼睛，然后是鼻尖与嘴唇。他尝起来很冷，但这是一个马上就能被解决的问题，只要他允许你——他握住了你的手指，以一种轻柔但不容置疑的方式让它们松开被提起的法袍，你懊恼地骂了句脏话，用安提瓦语，他没有在意这个。你的灰卫把你推开，抬了抬下巴往卧室的方向示意，“我不想吵醒Alistair和Leliana，他们需要休息，你也是。”

“我需要一点甜头而不是和Alistair那个大块头挤在一个单人间里无聊到昏过去，至于不发出声音的方式……”

“你需要休息。”他加重了语气打断你，那听起来几乎是个充满距离感的命令，可他立刻就察觉了这点，短暂的沉默后他的声音又和平常一样柔滑了，“去睡觉吧，Zev，我来守夜。”

你站着没动，喜悦不能钝化你的感官，他不太对劲。

“你还好吗？”

“我没事，”Surana飞快地回答：“我只是不困而已。”

你应该闭嘴，转身，去睡觉，并继续庆幸他没有问你任何问题。但你更想碰碰运气，你低估了他的酒量，也许你也低估了其他的事情。就算你弄错了，一点试探也不会杀了你，不是吗？

“抱歉我还站在这儿说话，”你说：“如果你真想一个人待着，那么好的我马上就滚。但你要是想我陪你坐一会儿，聊聊天什么的，那么你可以相信我能像上次那样管好自己的手。嗯，至少一小时内可以，之后你最好提醒我一下你和那头龙一样会放火球。不过这不能怪我，通常一个吻就就足够让我开心的啦，但是今天，那头龙再加上这双靴子？呼，忘了火球吧，你可能需要再把我冻起来一次。”

他微微歪头，看着你的眼神很困惑，一个你不曾料到的反应。

“那只是个礼物，”他不解又冷淡地说：“是什么让你觉得你有义务这么做？”

你放平上翘的唇角，抱起双臂，头一次对他绷紧面孔。

“这就有点侮辱人了，亲爱的灰卫，因为我没有那样觉得。并不是说我不乐意被称作‘性爱机器’之类的东西，可我不是真的机器。所以当我说我有点担心你的时候，你大可放心我不是在遵循什么礼尚往来的规则。如果你觉得我越界了，你可以叫我少多管闲事或者滚远点，但你有必要表现得这么惊讶吗？”

你的回答让法师飞快地眨了好几下眼睛，他垂在身侧的手像两株含羞草似的握起来缩进了袖子里。他张了张嘴，又闭上，一脸苦恼。你耐心地等着，直到他终于决定好要说的话：“对不起。”

“我接受你的道歉。”你平静地说。

你仍然不知道他到底会不会做噩梦，也不知道他是否愿意尝试一下和他袍子差不多长的裙子，但有一件事是可以确定的了，那就是他确实比你想的要更喜欢你。

你轻咳一声，把刚刚被忽略的提议重新摆到他面前，“所以，你希望我现在就回卧室去，还是等会儿再回去？”

他深深地吸了口气又长长的吁出，“你带酒了吗？”

“有带一点。”

“那就陪我坐一会儿吧，我先把壁炉烧起来，如果有什么东西来敲门，你负责把它们做成新的柴火。”

“没问题。”

你们占领的这栋房子属于一个独居的村民，床是单人床，客厅里也只有一张老旧的椅子。你在Surana开口之前跳上了同样狭窄的小方桌，在上面灵巧地放低身体盘腿坐下。你拿出你从Isabela那里拿的酒递给他，又在他把整个瓶子举起来的时候伸手按住了瓶身，“哦对了，Isabela的收藏里没有温柔体贴的小甜心，你要是不想在一分钟内失去意识，我的建议是慢慢喝。”

他从善如流地抿了一小口，刚咽下就眯起眼睛打了个哆嗦，“哇哦。”

你打量着他，也许他的酒量是还可以，但他的脸颊和耳朵却很具有欺骗性——它们很快就在那口烈酒的作用下变得像是烂醉了那样又红又热。他偏了一下脑袋，把敏感的耳尖从你手中移开。你于是换了个目标，手指从他耳后梳进那头金发里，抚过发根时他靠过来蹭了蹭你的手，并突兀地说：“Jowan以前会帮我整理头发”

“是吗？”你记得这个名字，也记得红崖堡地牢里的那个血法师，但要想象那个男人给Surana梳头……他看起来不太适合，太蠢也太笨拙。

“嗯，而且每次他都会建议我把头发剪短，因为在法环里留长发的确不是个好主意。很多年轻的学徒都控制不好自己的魔力，很容易烧到别人或自己。”

“你是那个‘年轻的学徒’还是那个倒霉的‘别人’？”

“当然是后者，”他露出被冒犯的表情，还白了你一眼，“我从6岁开始就不犯这种低级错误了。”

你：“喔，优等生，乌鸦的训练营里也有，不过……你大概不会喜欢听到这个，但在我们那儿，优等生从来都活不到毕业。”

Surana耸了耸肩，“法环里也没差，Irving的学徒这个身份带来的麻烦比好处多，几乎每个圣殿骑士和学徒都想找我的茬或者去跟Greogoir打小报告。你见过我们的宿舍了，法环的学徒没有隐私可言，任何一个学徒的一举一动都发生在所有人的眼皮子底下，要挑刺是很容易的事情。”

“但你是首席法师的弟子。”

“我说了，这不完全是一件好事情。圣殿骑士总是格外关注那些天赋过人的法师，他们认为那意味着更大的、转化成‘憎恶’的可能。虽然看在Irving的面子上Greagoir对我还算宽容，但如果他的下属坚持我应该被适时地‘敲打’一下，他也不会禁止他们那么做。”他看了看你，安抚地拍拍你的大腿，“Greagoir是个公正的人，他对法师很严苛没错，可是他也不会放任刻意的虐待，我所经历过的不比任何一个学徒更糟糕。不过有意思的是他们——圣殿骑士——私底下管那叫‘净化’，好像他们真敢去抽打一只‘憎恶’似的。”

他轻蔑地哼笑，而你想起了他身上的伤疤，有一些是最近一年内留下的，剩下的那部分，你能看出来它们年代久远。但孩童时期的伤通常不会留到成年，除非它们比寻常家庭里的教育要“严厉”许多。

“啊是的，我还记得他们是怎么被一群憎恶吓破胆的。”你顺着他的话说：“所以不论如何待遇都是相同的，但你的同僚还是更愿意针对你而不是圣殿骑士？他们真的没意识到你以后很可能是首席法师并且可以把他们送到，呃，比如说直面暗裔的战场上去吗？”

Surana：“他们当中的大多数的确一直到成年都不会计算火球的影响范围和移动目标的速度，所以他们在其他事情上也很蠢只能说是意料之中，可也不是没有例外……”

你：“你是说Jowan？他信了Loghain的鬼话还把自己搞到了地牢里面去。”

“我又没说他聪明绝顶，他只是足够聪明，知道和我作对不会有好处而已。不过比他更聪明的那些选择了不和我有任何交集，所以我猜你说的也有道理。”他停顿了一会儿，“我不打算夸大事实说他是世上最好的朋友，因为他不是，但在我离开法环之前，他是我唯一的朋友，然而……我……我很少会觉得自己是个蠢货，可他用血魔法逃跑的时候我……我应该注意到的，如果我有更关心他一点，我早就该发现他在学习血魔法。”Surana收回被你握住的手，很勉强地对你微笑，“我对守卫者撒了谎，Zev，每一次想起他逃跑时的场景我都知道我在很久以前就让他失望了。”

“他利用了你，”你没有任何道德立场可以这么说，但你忍不住，“他逃跑的时候也没想到要带上你，你记得他在地牢里看见你的时候有多惊讶吗？他根本不觉得圣殿骑士会允许血法师的帮凶活下去，他很清楚你会死，但他还是丢下你一个人逃走了。”

你的法师摇了摇头，“事实上，我很高兴他没有带上我，如果他那么做了，我最好的下场是被抓回法环转化为静默者，要我说那还不如死在追捕我的圣殿骑士手上。就算我幸运至极，比如说Greagoir发现我是他的私生子然后决定以公谋私让我继续做个正常的法师，我大概也会死于那场动乱。我不会被Duncan征收入灰卫，我也永远不会有机会遇到你们，而这一切可能性全都比‘被Jowan抛下’要糟糕多了。”

你：“我不那么认为，我还是会被Loghain雇佣，灰卫还是会去寻找法环求援，而你是个很有价值的法师，我想我们还是有机会见面的。”

“你的意思是我们还是有机会上床。”

“是的，”你坦然承认道：“只要情况不是那么不恰当，我想我会邀请你的。我喜欢漂亮的脸蛋和闪闪发亮的东西，你恰好两者兼具。”

他闷闷地笑出声：“啊，所以高塔里的终身囚犯将会得到一次品尝外界美妙滋味的机会，听起来是个很适合给半夜还没找到伴儿的酒鬼讲的故事。”

“谁说是终身了？”你反问：“你从来不照镜子吗，亲爱的？我不知道别人怎么想，但我可不会把你浪费在一夜情上，不，我打算把你偷走呢。”

“但你不能，”他平静地给你泼冷水：“每一个法环出身的法师都有一个用他们的血做成的符瓶，所有符瓶都在圣殿骑士手里，它们可以被用来追踪对应的法师，只要符瓶还在，天涯海角他们都会抓到我。”

“好吧，我会记得顺便多偷个……”

他站起来，微微倾身吻上你的嘴唇，又在你要回应之前退开。

“但我很高兴听到你这么说，”他看着你的眼神让你既渴望吻他又不敢乱动，你想要他这样看着你，越久越好，“我确实曾希望有人能来把我带走，谢谢你，Zev。”

“等等，”你哀求道：“我知道你要叫我滚了，但让我再问你一次最后一次，真的不论我做什么你今晚都不会允许我抱你吗？我不介意再面对一头龙的。”

“对。”他冷酷地点头，你用你最慢的速度从桌子上下来，往走廊的方向挪。一秒，两秒……十一秒，他叹了口气。

“Zev，我会补偿你的。”

你立刻转身冲回他面前，“我在听！”

他被你的热情吓得后退了一步，“我想，”他不太确定地说：“如果一切顺利，我们应该能在红崖堡或者丹诺林得到不错的客房。然后，在我们出发去博瑞克里安森林之前，我可以……嗯……让你来决定我们要怎么把一个隔音的房间和一张像样的床物尽其用。”

“任何事？”

他犹豫了几秒才很坚定地点头，“任何事，只要你保证事情不会发展到其他人怀疑我们被魅魔附体急需净化就好。”

你：“Hmmm”

“所以？你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得，”你用一种深思熟虑的语气说：“你会相当后悔向我做出这个承诺。”

你的灰卫像是听见了什么浪漫的誓言一样微笑起来，“我希望当真如此。”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望我有表现出zev在试探前后的态度变化（


End file.
